For the Rest of Our Lives
by ghostworld
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Bells. What happens after the trip to Greece? What new challenges will the couples have to overcome? Starts of from Chapter 10: Everything You Want from 'Wedding Bells.' NOT the Epilogue. LoVe and MaDi. Updated! Chapt. 9 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the sequel to "Wedding Bells" I hope you enjoy it. Dick's ringtone is "Never my Love" by Association. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry, for any grammatical mistakes but I really wanted to post something up. I will make sure to get this revised soon.

_This is where we left off…_

"_Wait! Does this make me Mr. Mackenzie?!"_

_Mac laughed, "No, it makes me Mrs. Casablancas." Dick had a huge grin on his face and began giving her sweet kisses again. _

_Mac stopped him and placed the ring on his finger, "I love you, Richard Mackenzie, Happy birthday!" and gave him a playful smile. _

"_I love you too, Cindy Casablancas."_

Chapter 1: Brighter Than The Sunshine

Mac pulled away from Dick's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes, "I can't believe this is really happening… that you are my fiancée. I'm just sorry it took so long for us to get here."

"A wise tiny blonde once said that, 'Love would always find its way' and I believe it has." He gave her a quick kiss. "What did you mean earlier when you said that your life is anything but perfect? You didn't mention your family at all."

Mac looked down at the floor, "This is such a memorable day I don't want to ruin it by talking about depressing subjects. I will tell you later I promise just not now, please."

"Dinner?" Dick sensed that Mac was a bit reluctant about that subject and agreed that it was a day to remember so he changed the subject.

"Sounds great. Thank you." She gave him a slight smile as he walked her over to the chair.

Meanwhile in the next room…

Logan and Veronica were both lying in bed; Logan was holding Veronica tight against his bare chest while nibbling on her ear. Veronica molded perfectly into Logan's body. "I just love being here with you… in your arms."

"I love having you here with me." He whispered into her ear.

She slowly turned around to face him and gave him a sweet smile, "I know I don't it say it much but I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss. "Do you think that everything is fine between our two friends?"

"Now, that the yelling has subsided, my guess is that…" She yawned, "They are either making up for lost time or they killed each other." She said jokingly. "Let's enjoy the moment we only have a couple of days left." She said sleepily.

"Uh huh." Was all Logan said. Both quickly drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

The remaining of the trip went by spectacularly.

Back in Neptune a couple of days later.

Dick was really ecstatic about his engagement with Mac that he had it announced in the newspaper under the social pages as soon as they came back.

Dick was in the office finishing up some paperwork because he had a date with Mac for lunch in about fifteen minutes.

Dick's phone began ringing: _♪ How can you think love will end/ When I've asked you to spend your whole life/ With me (with me, with me)♪_

He didn't have to look at his caller i.d. to know who was calling him. "Hey Beautiful. I'm almost done-"

"Dick, is there anything you want to tell me before we go to lunch today?" Mac asked trying to sound mad.

"Not that I know remember. Is there something wrong?" Asked Dick sounding worried.

Mac didn't mention she was standing right outside his office. She opened the door to his office and walked in, "Care to explain this." She placed the newspaper in front of him.

"Oh, that" Dick answered relieved.

Mac placed her hands on her hips, "You say it like if it's nothing serious. I thought we were going to keep this private; only friends and family, no media involved because of everything that has happened." Her voice was soft but that of concern.

Dick noticed this and walked over to her placing his hands around waist, "I'm sorry babe, I just couldn't help myself. I want the whole world to know that I am the happiest man alive because I have you." His response was so sincere and honest.

Mac gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I didn't mean to overreact. It's just, that it took me by surprise… you know."

The truth was Mac was mostly worried about a certain someone coming back into the picture and ruining her happiness.

"You didn't overreact; I should have told you before I made the decision of getting it published. I love you a lot and now the whole world knows or at least all of Neptune." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Mac stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, Dick tighten his grip around the waist while Mac placed her hands around his neck deepening the kiss even more. When the need for air became obvious they pulled apart.

Meanwhile at Mars Investigations.

Veronica was putting away some files that had been sitting on her desk for months; they were closed cases.

"Who's your daddy?" Exclaimed Keith as he walked into the office.

Veronica turned around and rolled her eyes at him, "I hate it when you say that."

"But it's so very true sweet child o' mine" Keith said not being able to hide his smile at the fact.

Veronica stood up and hugged him, "I missed you."

"Really? I barely noticed you were gone." He looked down at her and smiled once more, "Missed you too sweetie."

"Why are you so excited?" Asked Veronica sitting back on her chair.

"Keith Mars is back to being one of Neptune's finest." He answered.

"You're a sheriff again?" Veronica asked getting very excited.

Keith nodded his head.

Veronica jumped out of her desk and hugged him once more, "Dad, that's great! Now, things will get straighten up again."

"Honey, Leo is coming by today. We are going to talk business, when he gets here just send him to my office."

"Sure."

The last time she saw him was more than a year ago; when he was Gia Goodman's secret bodyguard. This was going to be somewhat awkward.

A couple of minutes Keith got an important phone call from the mayor and had to go downtown.

"I have to do a very important errand. Please, if Leo gets here send him to my office and ask him to wait. I will be back in a couple of minutes." He leaned down and kissed the top of his daughters head.

"Sure thing, pop." And out the door he went.

About fifteen minutes later Leo walked in, "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Hey, just got here last night, actually."

He nodded. The room went silent… Awkwardness was definitely in the air, making both very uncomfortable. Until, Veronica decided to break the silence, "My dad should be back shortly. He had to do a quick errand but said you could wait for him in his office."

He turned to look at her, "Veronica, can we talk?"

At the beach.

Logan had gone out surfing early that morning. He had missed the waves crashing against the rocks, the sounds it made, touching the wet sand between his toes, and the smell; it all brought comfort. After surfing for a couple of hours he just there enjoying the view and feeling the cool breeze against his very muscular body.

As he walked back into his house he heard his cell phone ringing countless times but didn't seem to find it.

When he finally came across it his caller I.D. showed 5 missed calls, the number was unavailable, he walked upstairs to take a quick shower, and placed his cell on the beside table near the bed. As he walked out of the shower with only a single towel hugging his hips and glistening drops of water rolling down his perfectly shaped abs; his phone began ringing again, the I.D. showed unavailable.

"Hello?"

"Logan?" The mysterious voice answered.

Logan needed to sit down, that was no stranger.

TBC…

A/N: Your opinions are important to me... Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apologize for any grammatical errors and the delay. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I really hope I haven't lost anybody for taking so long to post. There are just too many things happening right now, but thankfully I'm back on track and will have the next chapter sooner. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Mac had just gotten out of class and her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen to see who was calling her but it read 'Private.' She never answered private calls, especially since lately someone kept calling her under private but never said anything after she answered the phone not one word. They just stayed on the line.

"Hello." Mac decided to answer the phone.

No answer.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mac gave it once last chance.

No answer. Mac hung up her phone.

Mac voiceover: Who keeps calling me? I need to talk to Veronica.

At the beach.

"Trina?" Logan was stunned. He hadn't heard from his sister for about year. She had called him once around Thanksgiving to ask for money but then again that wasn't anything new.

"Yes, it's me." She answered.

"How much do you need?" He wanted to get her off the phone as soon as possible.

"Why do you always assume that's the only reason I call you? What if I just wanted to talk to my little brother."

"We both know that isn't the case. So, how much?"

She began getting frustrated, "Forget it! Forget I called." She was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait! What do you need?" Logan asked giving up. He didn't know if this was going to be a good or a bad thing. But from past experiences this couldn't be good at all… could it?

"I'll be in town in a couple of days, can we meet? I would really like to talk to you?"

Mars Investigations.

"… Sure." Veronica was a little taken back by Leo's request about needing to talk.

Leo gave her a sly smile, "Well, I-"

He was cut off by Veronica's cell phone. "I am really sorry, just one minute?"

"Sure" He responded. "Saved by the bell." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Leo?" Veronica inquired.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just wait over there." He replied as he went to go sit down on the couch near the entrance.

"Mac-attack! What's up?" Veronica asked happily that she had interrupted the awkward conversation she was about to have with Leo.

"I need your help."

"Why? What's wrong? Where are you?" Concern very noticeable in her voice. She was already getting up her chair, closing her laptop, and putting some files in her messenger bag.

Leo hearing this stood up as well.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I'm actually on my way to your office. Do you have some free time?"

Veronica let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry, yeah I do. I just… got scared there for a minute." She said sitting back down on the chair and taking everything out of her bag. Leo followed suit.

"See you in about fifteen minutes then?"

"Okay, see you then."

She hung her phone and relaxed for a second but tensed up again when she saw Leo sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Where were we?" He asked nervously.

Veronica looked at her hands before she looked at him, "I don't know."

"Well, you see-"

But once more Leo was interrupted except this time it was Keith walking into the office.

"Hey, Leo sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me inside, there are some things I would like to discuss with you." He said extending his hand.

Leo shook his hand, "Yes, sir. I'm ready." He sent Veronica an apologetic smile and walked inside Keith's office.

Keith went around his daughters desk and kissed her forehead, "Honey, two coffees please."

"Sure thing, pops."

A couple of minutes later Mac walked into the office.

"I'm here. I brought you some Chinese."

"This must be serious" Quirked Veronica.

Mac gave her a sly smile. "I thought you might be hungry but If you don't want it more for me."

"I want! I want." Stated the tiny blonde.

Mac watched amazingly as the petite blonde ate the food in front of her. "Where I come from, we chew then swallow."

"What's the fun in that!" Countered Veronica.

Both girls laughed. "Sorry, I missed breakfast this morning."

"The reason I called you was because something's been bothering me for a couple of days now." Mac said placing he chopsticks on top of her rice carton.

Veronica looked up at her quizzically. "I already told you how to solve that problem, Mac. All you need to do is label things around the house using words he'll understand."

Mac playfully threw Veronica a fortune cookie; she in return gave her an innocent smile. "I told you he did that once and it was by accident."

"Call it what you want, but Dick still tried putting the volume up on the T.V. by using the house phone." The memory brought back a smile on Mac's face.

"Hey! That was by accident the phone and the remote were right next to each other." She continued giving her a pouty face. "But that's not what I was talking about." Her tone was a bit more serious.

"Spill."

"Ever since Dick had our engagement published in the newspaper, I've been getting some weird phone calls."

"Describe weird?"

"Well, the first time I answered it said 'private' but I just figured it was Dick calling from home. As soon as I answered my phone and said hello nobody answered. The weir part is they just stay on the line hearing me say hello over and over."

"Hand it over." Mac handed her cell phone over to Veronica.

"Oh! They usually call around the same time everyday."

TBC…

**Special thanks to:**

**christykq:** I'm Sorry you are confused... they still aren't married they just patched things up. The previous chapter is a continuation from the last chapter (chapter 11) of 'Wedding Bells' NOT the epilogue. I hope that clarified things. Thanks for commenting!

**xosummerxo:** Thanks! I hope you like this one.

**iluvvm:** I'm really glad you are liking how this is going. I'm also glad that you have decided to read 'Wedding Bells.' I really hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for commenting!

**icyangel23:** I'm sorry about the confusion. The last chapter of 'Wedding Bells' an Epilogue. I wrote that for people who wanted closure to the story. For people who wanted a sequel the story leaves of Chapter 11. Hopefully this clarifies things. Thanks for commenting!

**tatsuki uotani:** You asked for it, here it is. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for commenting!

**i-luv-movies.93:** I'm really glad you enjoyed 'Wedding Bells' i really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

Reviews make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the wait! Life happened: work, school, and other fators... All mistakes are mine. I have no beta. I hope you guys are still reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Veronica took Mac's phone and gave her another, "One for the next couple of days and I'll see what I find out. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay."

Leo and Keith stepped outside of the office, "Thank you for coming in. I'll see you tomorrow at nine a.m. then?"

"I'll be here." Keith finished shaking his hand and went back into his office.

Leo looked over at Veronica, "How about dinner tonight?" He saw her hesitate. "So, we can finish our talk from earlier."

Veronica looked at Mac then back at him, "I can't have plans. How about tomorrow for lunch?"

"Luigi's? At two o' clock?"

Veronica nodded her head.

"See you then. Bye ladies." And with that he walked out the door.

Mac looked over at her friend quizzically, "What was that about?"

"I don't know." She answered sincerely. "He came in today because my dad and he are discussing business. He told me he needed to talk to me but any time he brought the subject up we got interrupted."

"Are you going to tell Logan?"

Veronica looked at her for a second, "Of course I am. I have nothing to hide and have no idea what this is about. For once in my life, I'm extremely happy; I don't want anything to ruin that."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Once they were finished eating Mac left; Veronica continued to file and finished some paperwork before heading home.

Veronica had stopped by the grocery store on the way home. She began unloading some of the groceries with Dick's and Mac's help.

"Thanks guys. I thought I was never going to finish." She said handing them each a bottle of cold water. "You guys feel like take-out?"

"Italian?" Suggested Mac.

"Umm… Sounds good. I'll call. Why don't you guys chose a movie in the meanwhile?"

"I'll call Logan." Stated Dick.

He stepped outside, "Dude, we're ordering Italian. Don't take too long. You know Ronnie won't wait for you."

Logan laughed, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell her I stayed to finish some last minute paperwork."

"No problem-a."

Dick went back inside and sat on the couch, "Ronnie, he said he was running a little late because he had to finish some paperwork."

"Okay. Thanks."

Logan slowly walked up to the stairs of the apartment complex, before he knocked on the door her took a deep breath. 'This is it.'

"Always so punctual. Please, come in." Keith said as he opened the door wider.

"I try."

"So, to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" Keith asked sitting on the couch and motioned for him to sit down as well.

Logan looked him straight in the eyes, "…"

"Go ahead, son. It can't be that bad, can it?" He smiled at him, "How many times do I have to tell you its Keith?" He patted him on the shoulder.

Logan gave him a wry smile, "Keith, I've known your daughter since I was twelve. The first time I laid eyes on her I was a goner, but knew I wasn't good enough for her." He paused, but Keith waited for him to continue.

"I am very aware that I've hurt her a lot especially after Lilly died." He took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought it would be. "There isn't a part of me that isn't ashamed and filled with regret for all the pain I've caused her. Trust me, it's all there." Tears began to fill his eyes.

"I've been broken so many times that I've lost count. I am far from perfect yet every time I am with her I feel complete. I know I am a father's worst nightmare and someone not worthy to have someone like Veronica be part of my life. When my world is spinning out of control and I feel ready to give up; I remember the one constant that has kept me going this long, Veronica."

A tear escaped, "Keith, I love more your daughter more than life itself and will do everything in my power to make her the happiest person in this world. I asked to talk to you today because I want to ask you for her hand. I want to ask Veronica to marry me but won't do it without your blessing."

Keith smiled at him, "Logan, I've known you since you were twelve, you weren't always my favorite person. But I also know how much you've grown and matured. You've saved her life more than once. You're wrong."

Logan looked at him, "You are more worthy than you give yourself credit for. You complete her and she needs you as much as you need her." Keith put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "You are the only guy I trust with her."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know that a lot of what happened in the past was caused by the way you were raised. I want you to know that if I would have had a son I would have wanted him to be at least half the man you've become. Logan, you are part of this family and have been for a while don't ever doubt that. I know you will make our Veronica very happy and will protect her. You have my blessing, son."

Logan stood up and hugged Keith as hard as he could, letting the tears fall freely. For the first time in years, he actually felt part of something, part of a family, a Mars.

"Logan, I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything I am here for you."

"Thanks." Logan gave him one last hug before leaving.

TBC…

Insights? Let me know what you thought! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay! All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Logan sat inside of his Range Rover outside of Keith's apartment complex collecting his thoughts and making sure his face was clean. No tear tracks.

He had Keith's blessing. The fact that Keith called him family and said he'd want to have a son to be half the man he'd become was astonishing. Keith loved him as a son. That meant more to Logan than he'd ever thought possible.

Growing up he always wondered if he'd ever have a father figure and dreamt of what he'd be like. And now he had answers to all those questions… Keith was everything and more. More than he ever imagined possible. He was glad to have him in his life.

After a few minutes he drove back home.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out entering the house. "Baring gifts…"

Veronica came running into sight, "Is it a pony?!" She asked excitedly.

Logan laughed, "Maybe next time." She pouted. "I brought Ice cream." Veronica's face lit up again.

Veronica leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Food is already here. Mac and Dick are waiting for us in the entertainment room. We were just waiting for you."

"Yeah, right?" He scoffed playfully, "I tasted the manicotti."

Veronica blushed, "I only had one bite I promise."

"Come on, babe. Our guests' a-wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entertainment room.

They all sat down, ate Italian food, and watched _The Breakfast Club_.

Before the movie ended, Mac had fallen asleep on the couch; Dick carried her upstairs to the guest room. "Good night, you guys."

Veronica stifled a yawn, "Night."

"Come on sleepy head time to get to bed." Logan turned everything off and picked up Veronica bride style.

Veronica held onto him around his neck while snuggling closer to him.

When he laid her down on the bed, Veronica continued to hold him tight, Logan tried to move, but she wouldn't budge.

Instead, she began kissing him, "Have I told you today that I love you."

Logan shook his head 'no.'

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Ronnie."

She patted a spot on the bed next to her.

Logan laid down next to her.

They were just laying in bed holding each other until Veronica broke the silence, "Guess who I saw today?"

"No idea."

"Leo, stopped by the office. Apparently, he and my dad had some 'business' to talk about."

Logan's jaw locked in place, hands clenched, and he pulled apart from her.

Veronica sat down. "He wanted to talk to me, but we never got the chance because my dad got there and then Mac brought over lunch."

"And?"

"We are going to Luigi's tomorrow for lunch at two."

"You're kidding, right?!" Logan asked getting upset.

Veronica looked up at him, "No."

"How could you agree?"

"Logan, sweetie, calm down. Please." She pleaded.

Logan sat down at the edge of the bed. He placed both arms on his knees and buried his head on his hands.

Veronica approached him from behind and gently began rubbing his shoulders. She loving placed her head on his shoulder, "Logan, it's just lunch between friends."

Logan remained silent.

"Don't you trust me?" Veronica's voice was soft and filled with doubt.

Logan slid off the bed; he was now kneeling before her, both of his hands on either side of her face. "Of course I trust you. Never ever doubt that for a second. I don't trust him! He's still hung up on you."

Veronica placed her forehead against his. "Then you should know that no matter what he says or does will change the way I feel about you." He grabbed his right hand and placed it on her chest. "You have my heart, body, and soul. I love you and only you always and forever." Her eyes were teary when she said.

Logan kissed her cheek where a tear had fallen, "I'm sorry. It's one of those days. I just- I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you."

Veronica gave him a wry smile, "You won't." She pulled him up in bed with her, "Make love to me." She requested.

Logan kissed her with all his might.

That night Logan and Veronica explored each other thoroughly. Getting to know each other's bodies inch for inch. Like never before.

They had fallen asleep wrapped around each other's embrace.

The next day.

Logan was sleeping soundly when Veronica woke up. She got up quietly putting on his boxers and one of his t-shirts. She headed towards the kitchen.

She made him a waffle topped with strawberries and whip cream. She put the plate on a tray along with a cup of coffee and another of freshly squeezed orange juice. The final touch was a single white rose.

Happy with herself; she took everything upstairs to her boyfriend.

She placed the tray on a table in the room.

Veronica settled herself on their bed. She got back in bed, kissing Logan's face, "Wake up."

Instead Logan grabbed her pillow and covered his face.

She nudged him, "Get up."

"Let's sleep in." He suggested.

Veronica pouted, "I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?" Logan inquired uncovering his face.

Veronica nodded.

While Logan, ate breakfast Veronica got ready. She had an appointment to attend.

"Do you want to drive me over to Luigi's?" She asked hopefully.

Logan smiled at her, "Of course."

Half an hour later.

Logan drove Veronica to Luigi's, "Pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah. I love you."

He leaned in giving her a chaste kiss, "I love you too."

Luigi's Italian Restaurant. (Inside)

"Good afternoon Miss, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, thank you. D'Amato."

"He is already here. Please, follow me."

"Thank you."

Veronica was very nervous about this meeting with Leo. She had no idea what he wanted.

She approached the table cautiously, "Hi."

"Hi. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He stood up so she could take a seat first.

Veronica looked at Leo expectedly, waiting for him to start, for any sign.

"I took the liberty of ordering. I still remember everything you like." He smiled at her.

"Okay."

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you so badly, right?"

Veronica simply nodded.

"Well- I really- I don't know how to do this…" That's when it happened. When he pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket.

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading this fic and to those of you who review:**

**Mallikad:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter?! Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** I always felt that that's how Keith felt about Logan. The proposal is coming… how? It will be revealed soon… I already have it all planned out! I agree with you one the privacy issue about proposing. That is very romantic. Inside a Cracker-Jack box. It reminds me off 'Little Rascals.' It's hard! Trust me it is…keeping all the stories straight, but I love it. I like posting all my stories the same day to keep better track of them. Otherwise, I'd be all over the map and nothing would make sense. Lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I'm really happy to hear you like the conversation Logan and Keith had. What do you think about Leo's actions? Veronica is maturing… Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I'm glad you like the scene between Keith and Logan. I was a bit hesitant about writing it. What do you think about Leo's actions?

**Adja: **I'm glad you found this and that you are enjoying it! Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **Thanks for commenting!

**You guys ROCK! Thanks again for commenting! You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). What keeps me going! Don't forget to REVIEW! Your thoughts and insights are important. I'm always open for suggestions and ideas…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! I grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

Later that night.

"He what?!" Exclaimed Dick, spitting out the liquid that just seconds ago filled his mouth and now currently covered his food.

"Wait, wait…" Mac interrupted disbelievingly, "…and you did what?!" She erupted with laughter.

Logan tried very hard to keep a straight face, "Ronnie, please just tell us exactly what happened?" he snickered unable to help himself.

Veronica crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Cut her some slack." Wallace defended. "Come on, superfly, finish telling us your story." He encouraged with a smile.

She looked up at her friends debating whether or not to continue her story, but ended up giving in, "Like I trying to tell you…"

_Flashback_

_Earlier that day. _

_Luigi's Italian Restaurant. (Inside)_

"_Good afternoon Miss, do you have a reservation?"_

"_Yes, thank you. D'Amato."_

"_He is already here. Please, follow me."_

"_Thank you."_

_Veronica was very nervous about this meeting with Leo. She had no idea what he wanted._

_She approached the table cautiously, "Hi." _

"_Hi. You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you."_

_He stood up so she could take a seat first. _

_Veronica looked at Leo expectedly, waiting for him to start, for any sign. _

"_I took the liberty of ordering. I still remember everything you like." He smiled at her. _

"_Okay."_

"_You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you so desperately, right?"_

_Veronica simply nodded. _

"_Well- I really- I don't know how to do this…" That's when it happened. When he pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket. _

_To say Veronica was astonished was an understatement. She sat there looking at the velvet black box like a deer caught in the head with headlights. She never expected this to happen. _

_Well, in all honesty she had, just not with him… _

_Veronica's mind went into overload. 'What is he thinking?! He seriously- He can't- But he did! He knows I'm with Logan… Why would he do this? I can't- I need to get out of here, now!' _

_She was so deep in thought, that didn't notice when Leo placed the velvet box in her hand. _

_That was her queue; she hastily grabbed her purse, and walked out of the restaurant. _

_Leo chased after her, "Veronica, wait!"_

_She pretended not to hear him and continued walking. _

_Once outside, Veronica took a deep breath before she pulled out her cell phone to call Logan. _

_She was beginning to get really impatient, "Logan, please pick up. Pick up."_

"_Veronica." Leo stated from the door. "Please, can I finish?" His tone was calm, but persistent._

_Veronica looked over at him without saying a word. _

_Leo walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "Why did you leave just like that?"_

"_Why?!" Veronica laughed disbelievingly. She didn't want to have this conversation with him. She didn't want to hurt him. _

"_Yeah, why?" Leo pressed on._

_Veronica looked down at her feet. _

_Leo tilted her head up so she would look straight up at him, "Why?"_

"_Because of that." Veronica answered moving her head away from his touch._

_Leo looked down at his other hand where a small velvet box currently rested. He smiled, "This?"_

_Veronica nodded, "Leo, I can't marry you. I'm sorry. I love Logan." And with that she turned on her heel and began walking away from him again. _

"_Veronica, can you please wait! At least hear me out." His voice pleading, "That's all I'm asking."_

_Veronica turned around to face him. _

"_Can we at least talk about this inside?" He asked a bit hopeful._

_Veronica shook her head 'no.' _

"_O-kay." Leo walked towards her once more, but stopped when Veronica stretched out her arms in front of him to stop him from coming any closer. _

_He took a deep breath. "Look, Veronica, you were the first girl to steal my heart…" Veronica was about to cut him off, but he stopped her, "Let me get this out or I'll never be able to do this."_

"_You were the first girl to steal my heart, but you were also the first one to break it. I felt used by you. You only contacted me whenever you needed information or help with something. As soon as the opportunity presented itself- or that you didn't need me anymore-you left me."_

'_Ouch! If this is his way of proposing… the boy seriously needs practice. Way to insult a girl.'_

"_That hurt like hell. I needed to get away from Neptune. Away from you. I was just in too much pain, but at the same time, I had learned so much from you. It hurt way too much to have you so close and not be able to touch or kiss you. You are one of a kind, Veronica Mars." He looked down at the velvet box, still in his hand. _

"_The reason, I asked you here today…" He tilted his head to the side. "For a very long time you held a very special place in my heart and part of me always will."_

_Veronica looked up at him confused. _

"_Veronica Mars, will you be my man of honor? Or in your case Wo-man of honor."_

_Veronica burst into laughter. _

_Leo just looked at her, patiently, waiting for her response. _

_After she had calmed down a bit, she finally answered, "Of course." And give him a quick hug. _

"_This is great!" He stated happily, "Gia is going to be very excited about this."_

"_Gia Goodman?"_

_Leo nodded his head, "I proposed last winter. And we both thought you'd be the perfect candidate to be my Wo-man of honor. We are together because of you…I owe my happiness to you. I found someone who makes me whole."_

_End flashback_

"So, let me get this straight. You thought Leo was proposing? So, you gently declined his offer. When all he really wanted from you was to ask you to be his man of honor." Weevil asked between laughs and broke out into laughter.

Everyone followed suit.

Veronica pouted once more, "I'm glad my embarrassment brings you guys happiness." and crossed her arms in front of her chest indignantly.

Logan sat down next to her, "Honey, you have to admit it is a little bit funny." He kissed the top of her head pulling her into a loving embrace.

The whole gang continued to enjoy the rest of night just talking.

A couple of days later.

"Dude, did you already talk to Keith?" Inquired Dick from his desk as he read over some patents.

Logan smiled at the thought, "Yeah, I talked to him. He gave me his blessing." He was still a bit surprised by the outcome of that night.

For a very long time he felt unworthy, not capable of becoming a real man, a working man, much less someone Keith would trust him to marry his little girl. The truth was that he had become worthy; he was a man, someone Keith trusted profoundly.

"That's awesome!" Dick exclaimed, getting up from his chair, and quickly engulfing Logan in a brotherly hug. "That means you can pop the question already."

"Actually, I need your help. I already have a plan…" He stated nervously biting his bottom lip.

"Have a seat." Dick motioned to the chair right in front of his as he sat back down, "I'm listening."

Across town.

Veronica was walking across campus towards the parking lot when Mac's cell phone began ringing. "Hello."

No one answered.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line remained silent.

Veronica had in stored a special chip on the phone to unlock the private number revealing who'd been calling Mac, but it took a couple of minutes.

She knew she needed to keep the other person on the phone a little bit longer, "Hello? Who's there? Did you need anything? Is there something wrong?"

No reply.

"Please, say something."

A dial tone rang in her ear, but not before revealing the number.

Veronica took out her phone and dialed the number that appeared on Mac's phone.

The phone rang three times before someone finally answered it, "Sinclair residence."

Veronica gasped, "Oh God!"

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Pennylanex3: **Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed reading the manicotti part. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint… Don't worry Logan will NOT end up behind bars. It was all just a misunderstanding! You know V, always jumping to conclusions before looking at all the facts. I hope you like this little twist. Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this explained a lot more about Leo's proposal… Thanks for commenting.

**Jenn6891: **Don't worry it's not what you think. I just thought it'd be fun to throw in a little twist to the story. You know add a bit of humor to Veronica's character and her always jumping into conclusions. I'm glad you liked the scene between Logan and Keith. I always felt Keith was the father Logan never really did have. And that Logan would be son Keith never had. I always felt they had this chemistry to them, that even though they disagreed on many points, the always had on constant that held them together above everything else; their love for Veronica. I really hope you enjoy the outcome of the lunch Veronica had with Leo… Thanks for commenting!

**Mallikad: **Lol. Wow! Hold on one minute… Remember, Ronnie always gets in trouble for jumping to conclusions. And before you set T-bag on Leo, just hear the guy out first before coming to a conclusion... I'm really glad you loved the last chapter. I hope I was able to straighten things up for you in this chapter with the whole Leo situation. And maybe you won't have to hunt him down. Thanks for updating!

**Beccakell13: **I think Mallikad was right with you on the whole going after Leo ordeal. Lol. I hope you like what actually went down in the lunch. Just a little twist. Thanks for commenting!

**Dontudare:** I'm glad to hear you decided to give this story a chance and read it. Don't worry about the updates, I will updating faster and with less breaks in between. Thanks for commenting!

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas for the proposal? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry.

A/N2: This chapter is very important to the plot. I had to get it out of the way to set up the rest of the story. There will be old characters making their appearance in future chapters… Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 6:**

'What am I going to do? Should I tell Mac… Of course, I should. I need to think…'

"Hello, is anybody there?" The person asked for the third time.

Veronica mumbled, "Wrong number." And hung up the phone.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

_At Phoenix Corporation_

Logan finished explaining his proposal idea.

"Aw man, that's awesome!" Dick exclaimed, "You can totally count me in."

"Thanks, I knew I could count you."

"Bros for life," Dick replied giving Logan a quick manly hug.

"I gotta take off. I've got some planning to do. I'll see you later." Logan waved bye to his oldest and bestest friend goodbye before leaving.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

_You're my best friend/ and I love you, and I love you/ Yes I do_

His phone rang as he made his way to Range Rover in the parking lot. "Hey, beautiful." He answered the phone in a sultry voice.

"Hey babe, where are you?" She inquired.

"I'm just leaving the Dick's office, had to look over some paper work for him." He replied as honestly as he could.

"Okay." She paused, "Can you please meet at the house in ten minutes?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did anything happen?" Concern obvious in his voice.

Veronica smiled slightly, "No, nothing happened. Please just meet me at the house in ten minutes and I'll explain."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He rushed to his car and drove as quickly as possible.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica was pacing back and forth in the living room nervously biting her nails.

Logan ran to her side, "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with worry etched on her features, "I don't know what to do…" She sounded so helpless.

He looked down at her surprised, "About what? Whatever it is we'll work it out…"

She sat down on the couch, "No, you don't understand…" She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "It all started last week, Mac had been receiving some weird phone calls on her cell phone. She didn't know who was calling her. All the person did was just stay on the line and listened to her ask who it was without saying a word."

Logan was very alarmed, "Why didn't she tell Dick?"

"She didn't want to worry him for no reason. At first, she thought it was just a wrong number, but since the calling continued to occur at the same time every day for a week, she asked me to look into it. She gave me her phone and I put this de-cryptor device to reveal the number of the person who'd been calling her.-"

Logan couldn't believe his ears, "Who was it?"

"Today, I found out that the calls were being made from the Sinclair residence."

"What?!" He exclaimed, "Madison is such a bitch!"

Veronica bit her lower lip nervously. "It wasn't Madison." She whispered barely audible.

Logan turned to look at her, "Wait, how do you know that?" He sat down next to her.

Veronica looked down at her feet, "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Dick."

He looked at her disbelievingly, "What is this about?"

"You need to promise. Mac hasn't been able to tell Dick anything because of everything that has happened."

"Tell him what, Veronica?" Logan was clearly frustrated.

"Promise." She stood her ground.

Mac and Veronica had built a strong and powerful friendship. She had made a silent promise to keep it under wraps…

Logan wasn't sure what to think. "Argh! He's my best friend Veronica. I can't lie to him." He stood up abruptly.

"And Mac is one of my best friends. I can't betray her either. She needs to tell him, not us!" She countered.

"Fine!" He took a deep breath, "I won't tell Dick, but if she doesn't tell him soon then I will."

Veronica grabbed his hand and gently rubbed circles on it trying desperately to calm him down, "Back in high school… there was this time that I started digging up dirt on 09er parents and sold them the information. Most of it was insignificant stuff." She stated sheepishly.

"Mac asked me as a favor to look into hers because she always felt out of place with them and the fact she doesn't look a thing like them. She felt she was adopted…"

"Mac's adopted?" He rubbed his temples in a circular motion.

"Not necessarily." She sighed. "She was switched at birth-"

He thought for a minute, when a thought finally dawned on him. "Oh, shit! She was switched with Madison?!"

Veronica nodded her head.

"No fucking way!" He blurted out.

"They discovered the mistake when they were four years old, but by that time the families were too attached to each girl that they decided to keep them. They sued the hospital and won a million dollar suit. Unfortunately, the Mackenzie's lost theirs."

"Mac's been receiving those phone calls for about a week now, right?" He asked looking over at his girlfriend. "That's when Dick announced their engagement in the newspaper."

"I think Mrs. Sinclair is trying to contact Mac… They spoke once. A day after Madison's birthday party back in high school and Mrs. Sinclair also made an appearance the day the Mackenzie's were leaving for their annual camping trip."

"So, she's been keeping tabs on Mac?" He couldn't believe all he was hearing.

"It seems that way." She gave him a slight smile. "I need you to take Dick out today so I can talk to Mac alone."

"Sure." He agreed, many thoughts running through his head, 'The sooner this gets out the better.'

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Hey dude, what's up?" Dick answered his phone after the third ring.

"…" Logan stayed quite still trying to let everything sink in.

"You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a second. Can you go with me to pick up some stuff for the proposal?"

"Did you get cold feet already?" Dick joked.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Mac, I know who's been calling your cell phone." Veronica stated as easily as she could.

Mac sat there patiently awaiting the next words to come out of her mouth. 'Do I really want to know? Does it matter? Why is she looking at me like that? Something tells me I not expecting this…'

"The number traced back to the Sinclair residence." She let it sink in.

Mac sat there speechless. 'That means…' "Oh, no! I think I'm going to be sick…" She ran to the nearest bathroom and let all the contents of her stomach fill the porcelain bowl.

Veronica chased after her. She held her hair up and rubbed circles on her back trying to help her out as much as possible.

After emptying all the contents of her stomach, she turned around, and sobbed into Veronica's shoulder freely.

She hadn't been expecting any of this. Not now. Not so soon. She tried telling Dick about it once, but things happened preventing her from telling him. Now another opportunity arose itself.

They sat there on the cold tiled floor silently.

Mac uttered, "…I…need…tell…him…"

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica had insisted, telling Mac that she would be there when she told Dick, but Mac refused every single time. Stating that it was something she had to do on her own.

Instead, she headed back next door to their house.

She was pacing back and forth in the living room with her nerves up the roof. Her mind was raising with many questions… 'What will Dick think? Will he regret everything? Will he still want to marry me? Why would she call now?-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her fiancés voice, "Mackie, where's my chicken potpie?" He teased.

When she didn't respond he worried, "Babe, are you okay?" He asked approaching her.

Mac turned around slowly, her eyes were red-rimmed, and tears slowly made their way down her paled cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Dick took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He didn't like seeing any woman cry, especially not Mac. His heart ached seeing her like that.

"Dick… we need to talk?" She said into his chest.

He pulled back from her, "Whatever it is it can wait-"

She pulled away from him, a pained expression covered his features, and she shook her head adamantly, "No, this can't wait."

"Okay, I'm listening." He answered unsure and very insecure. 'I hope she isn't regretting wanting to marry me…'

Mac motioned to the couch so they could sit down.

She took several deep breaths before continuing, 'I have to do this.' "….Remember, back in Greece… you mentioned that I had the perfect… family…?" She looked up at the love of her life momentarily.

He looked at her dumbfounded, 'Why would she bring this up now?' "Babe, that doesn't matter. I'm sorry for yelling out that stuff at you. I-"

She put her index finger on his lips to stop him from continuing, "…Listen…please..." She shook her head to get her thoughts straight, "…I don't…have…the perfect…" She bit her lip trying desperately to stop the tears from spilling. "…Family…"

She fell on her knees and began crying uncontrollably.

Dick was shocked; he didn't expect this to happen, but acted quick by kneeling in front of his fiancé and embracing her in his arms. He began whispering soothing words into her ears and rubbing her back in a circular motion trying to calm her down.

She clung onto him as if she wear holding on to dear life. She wasn't sure why this was so difficult. It shouldn't be it wasn't her fault. It just sort off happened to her, but that didn't make this any easier on her to tell him.

After the tears subsided, Mac looked up at him, tears stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes, "…Biologically…I'm not…a Mackenzie…"

Dick couldn't believe his ears. Just a couple of weeks he'd been at the Mackenzie's house to ask them for her hand and marriage; making it official, even though she was the one supposed to ask for his hand and marriage since she proposed.

He wasn't sure if he should ask, "…Are you… ad-adopted?"

Mac shook her head, "…No…worse…"

He was really concerned now, but he waited for her patiently to continue.

"…I…was…switched…at birth…" She let out ever so softly not wanting to meet his eyes.

Dick gasped, "…Oh shit! …with who?"

She looked up at him tears threatening to spill once more.

That's when it dawned on him, he asked disgustedly, "Madison?"

She stood up angrily, a new set emotions taking over, emotions that she ignored since she found out the truth. "I was supposed to be a Sinclair not a Mackenzie. She has my parents… my sister…my life…" She wiped off the tears from her face forcefully. "She has taken everything for granted…! Argh! I can't stand her!"

Dick was both surprised and aroused by his beautiful girl's outbursts.

"If I would have been an 09er, you and I would have dated in high school, we could have saved us a lot of heartache." She threw her hands in the air obviously very frustrated.

"…Yeah…but that wouldn't guarantee us being together now…" He whispered.

Mac stopped taken back by his words and somewhat hurt, "What?!"

He looked down at her looking at her crystal blue eyes, "Mackie, things happened the way they did for a reason. If you would have grown up an 09er you could have been one of us… a total jerk off."

To say she was staggered was an understatement. 'Since when did Dick become the reasonable one here…' She pondered.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "The only thing I don't understand is what brought this on?"

"My real m- Mrs. Sinclair has been calling my cell phone for the past week." She stated looking down at her feet. Another wave of tears threatening to come out.

He lifted her head up with his hand, "Are you sure it was her?"

Mac nodded her head. "About a week ago, I began getting these weird phone calls, but nobody would reply when I answered the phone. They would just stay on the phone and listen to me. So, I asked Veronica to look into for me."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He asked a little hurt she hadn't come to him first.

She placed her hands on his waist, "I didn't want to scare you over something I wasn't sure what it was." She answered honestly.

He gave her a slight smile.

"Veronica traced the call back to the Sinclair's…" She sighed, "I don't know what to do." She said regretfully.

"About what?"

"Mrs. Sinclair has been calling me for about a week now that means she read the article about our engagement."

"You think… she might want to be a part of your life?" He asked trying to get all the information straight.

"I don't know. Why now? My parents don't even know that I know the truth." She was clearly confused.

"Mac, you never told your parents you found out?" He asked disbelievingly.

"How could I?" Mac shook her head, "Tell them what Dick; hey mom and dad, I always felt like I wasn't part of this family so I asked my friend to look into it. And would you look at that, I was right."

"No, you are right. What are we going to do now?"

'We' She smiled slightly because Dick used the word we. "I'm not sure, but I need to talk to both my parents and Mrs. Sinclair."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Do you want me to be there when you speak to your parents?"

"I would really appreciate it." She kissed his lips lightly, "You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked taken aback this time.

"For not telling you sooner? For getting super emotional? For-" Mac began rambling.

Dick pressed his lips against her quieting her down, "First of all a lot of things have happened making it impossible for you to tell me sooner. Second of all what matters is that you told me and I could be there for you. Third of all you never expected for Mrs. Sinclair to try to come into your life. You never asked for any of that to happen to you… Besides, if this was an excuse to get rid off me little lady I'm afraid you have to try harder than that." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her mood changed drastically, "I would have to have some sort of deformity if my mind serves me right. Too bad none of my toes are freakishly longer than-"

He kissed her again and only pulled away slightly to pout at her, "Not cool, babe."

Dick always knew how to cheer her up when she was feeling blue whether it was just with one word or a single touch.

"I love you more than anything and everything." She said seriously her forehead against his.

"I know, but who wouldn't?" He stated playfully.

She smacked him teasingly on the arm.

"I love you too Mackie."

She kissed him passionately, "I need to call my mom and ask her if we could come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll get dinner started."

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 7:**

"Hi sweetie, is everything ok?" Natalie seemed very concerned for her daughter as she opened the door for her and Dick, quickly ushering them in. She turned to Dick and gave him a sly smile, "How are you Richard?"

"Good." Dick responded squeezing Mac's hand a little tighter reassuring her he'd be with her all the way. He hadn't let go of her hand except for about a minute when they'd arrived at her parents so he could open the door of the truck for her.

"Mom, is dad here?" Mac inquired finally looking around the living room nervously.

"Be there in minute honey." He yelled from his office.

Natalie motioned for the couch, "Go ahead and have a seat. Do you guys want anything to drink? Dinner is almost ready."

The couple sat down quietly, Mac fidgeting with her hands, and looking at everything except her mom.

Dick noticing this placed his hand on top of her thigh and began rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles.

"Ok, I'm here. What is all this mystery about?" Asked her father, sitting next to his wife on the small couch.

Mac bit her lip nervously drawing some blood.

"There is something Mac and I have to talk to you guys about. It's a very delicate matter." Dick stated seriously, but not knowing sure how to proceed.

"Now, you are scaring us. What ever it is, I'm sure we can work something out. Just tell us already." Sam urged.

"…" Mac continued to sit there quietly. 'Boy, this is way harder than I thought!'

Natalie gasped as realization hit her, "Oh God! You're pregnant!" She turned to her husband teary eyed, "We are going to be grandparents."

Dick looked over at Mac mouth agape.

"Is that why you are getting married so soon? Before you show?" Natalie was pacing back and forth in her living room.

Sam just sat there completely floored. His little girl was going to have a baby.

"Mom, stop!" Mac finally snapped out of her thoughts.

Both Sam and Dick turned to look at her surprised by her sudden reaction.

She took a deep breath, "Dick and I are getting married because we love each other nothing else."

Sam was bout to say something, but she stopped him.

"No, I'm not pregnant." She focused her eye sight back on her feet. "I know the truth.-"

This time it was Natalie that interrupted her, "What are you talking about?"

Mac stood up abruptly; she was furious, furious that they would continue with that façade. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She deserved the truth. She deserved to hear the truth from them.

"Stop lying to me!" She threw her hands up in desperation, "I'm not a little girl anymore! If you haven't noticed I haven't been one for years."

"You are right, Cindy. We haven't been completely honest with you." Sam tried easing into it.

Dick pulled Mac back onto the couch by her arm.

Natalie sent her husband a glare, "Don't you dare Sam." She warned.

"She deserves to know the truth from us, Natalie." He replied calmly. He turned to look over at his red-face trembling daughter. "Mac, there is something you need to know-"

"Samuel Mackenzie this is your last chance." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Stop! Just please stop!" Dick pleaded, astounding all three family members. "We know the truth. This has gone on long enough… Can't you see how much this is affecting your daughter?"

Both parents looked over at Dick like he'd grown two heads.

Mac's voice was barely audible, "…I know…I was switched… at birth…" Tears finally made their way down her cheeks as she buried her face into Dick's chest.

"Who?- What?-" Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"That's a lie!" Natalie shouted as her eyes began turning glossy. She was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Mac pulled away from Dick's loving embrace, this whole process was too exhausting, too draining, too much to handle. She collapsed on the floor on her knees completely exhausted with both her internal turmoil and the confessions It shouldn't be this hard… "Stop…"

Dick was about to pick her up, but was stopped by Sam. "Honey, you are right." He kneeled in front of his daughter. "…You were switched at… birth…" His voice strained. "…with… Madison…"

"How could you?" Natalie choked out.

"… I know…" She looked up her dad who held her close, "…Why keep it a secret?..."

"That's not true." Natalie defied.

Sam looked up at his wife from his place on the floor, "Stop the charade Natalie. Our daughter deserves this much."

"…" Dick sat on the couch totally speechless and feeling completely useless and out of place.

"…We found out when you were four years old." He wiped a couple of tears away from his cheeks.

"Stop… just stop…" Natalie pleaded.

"I always felt like I didn't belong… That I was different. That I looked different from you guys. You don't understand how nerve-wrecking this is. Not knowing exactly who you are. Always living in doubt. Wondering why you don't seem to fit in."

"…We decided to keep you because you are our daughter. It didn't matter what a stupid blood test said." Sam lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Parents aren't the ones who create you, but the one's who raise you. The one that stays with you through thick and thin."

Her voice startled them, "You are ours." She knelt down next to them. "The day they brought you into my hospital room and you squeezed my finger as tight as you could. The first day I laid eyes on you. The first day you got sick with a terrible cold and we had to drive you to the emergency room because you had a high fever. Or the time when you said your first words 'momma.' Or when you walked you first steps."

"Honey, we've seen you grow. Go from a chubby bald headed baby to a grown intellectual woman." Added Sam.

Natalie and Sam held each other hands for reinforcement and unison. With their other hand they hugged their daughter as tight as they could, "You have a big piece of our heart. We might not have the same blood running through our veins, but _you_ are our little girl. We love you with all our hearts. Nothing or anyone will ever change that."

They both kissed their daughter on the head and continued their speech, "We are extremely sorry for keeping this from you for so long. We never should have kept this from you."

Dick stared at the kneeling red rimmed puffy eyed, tear streaked, family on the floor astonished. They had gone from a thunder-screaming hell-raising match to a rain-pouring confessional session loving embrace.

Mac pulled away from her parents embrace, "…I'm sorry for not telling that I knew the truth when I first found out in high school…" Her voice was trembling. "There are still a couple of things I should tell you."

"Whatever it is sweetie just tell us." Natalie let out a breath, she was a bit afraid and not sure what to expect.

Sam helped his daughter and wife up to their feet.

Natalie and Sam sat back on the small couch across from Mac and Dick.

Dick took Mac's hand and intertwined their fingers, Mac sucked in a breath, "…I've met… Madison's mom…" She let it sink in before continuing.

Natalie seemed devastated by the news. Sam just nodded his head encouraging his daughter to continue as he embraced his wife in a tight supporting hug.

"It was back in high school. I went to Madison's birthday party and forgot my purse in the study. I went the next day to pick it up and there she was… A week later when we were going on our annual camping trip she showed up, she parked across the street, I think somehow she knew who I was."

Natalie wasn't sure how to react because in the bottom of her heart she always knew this day would come. She barely choked out, "Have… you… contacted…her…? Been… in touch?" She didn't want to know the answers to those questions.

Mac shook her head 'no' repeatedly, "No, I haven't. I did however just find out that she has been calling me for the past week." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I think she wants to talk."

"It started happening after the engagement announcement." Dick added in, having felt left out earlier.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Inquired Sam.

"I don't know…" Mac replied honestly. "…I think- I feel I should at least talk to her… See, what she wants?"

"Whatever you decide, I want you to know that your mother and I will be here to support you a hundred percent. And that this doesn't change anything. We love you."

"I love you guys too." Mac gave them a small smile.

Natalie left out a sigh, "How about we go eat dinner? I think there's been one two many emotional surprises for one day." She stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't really like the idea of Mac meeting her biological mother, but knew it was inevitable.

Everyone else followed suit.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Ronnie, stop pacing back and forth. You are going to leave a whole on the floor." Logan put the remote control down on the table before leaning back down on the couch.

She stopped pacing momentarily, "I can't help it. Mac said she would call as soon as she got home and look at the time."

Before she started walking back and forth again Logan pulled her on the couch with him making her sit on his lap.

"That might be because she isn't home yet, silly." He touched her nose with his index finger which caused her to pout. He took a deep breath and kissed her temple before continuing seriously, "You are just being a good friend. I'm sure Mac appreciates your concern and I am positive she will call you as soon as she gets home. You have to remember that this is a very delicate matter and they need time to process and comprehend what is going on; better yet what they are going to do afterwards."

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Since when did you become the rational one in the relationship?"

"What do you mean by when?" He smirked.

She hit him on the chest which earned a chuckle from Logan.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac picked up her cell phone and a piece of paper from the table. She looked from one item to the other unsure of what to do. 'Should I…?'

She pressed the buttons on her phone that corresponded to those written on the piece of paper. She then pressed the send button and quickly hung it up. "I can't do this. I can't."

'Whatever you decide, I want you to know that your mother and I will be here to support you a hundred percent. And that this doesn't change anything. We love you.' These words continued to replay over and over again in her head.

She pressed the call button once more and waited for the first ring. Time seemed to be passing by excruciatingly slow. It rang once. Then twice. She ended up hanging up once more. "I can't do that to my parents. I can't."

She threw her cell phone down on the couch harshly obviously frustrated with herself and crumbled the piece of paper in her hand. It ended up on the floor near the coffee table.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Honey, I'm home." Dick bellowed as he entered their home.

He took off his shoes at the entrance and slipped on his very old yet comfortable brown slippers. He then made his way into the living room, "Mackie, I'm here. Where are you?" He called out once more.

And still there was no response.

He sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels for something to watch in the meantime.

He settled for the "American Pie" movie and stretched out his arm to put the remote on the coffee table without moving from his current position, but it fell on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and picked up the crumbled piece of paper instead.

'Huh, what's this?' He thought as he opened the paper. As soon as he saw the number on it he recognized it. He picked up the remote and turned off the t.v. "Mac! Mac, where are you?" He called out once more.

He found her in the kitchen cooking dinner with her ipod on.

She turned around after turning off the stove to get some plates from one of the cabinets. She was startled to see Dick standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a gloomy expression on his face. One of her hands was clutching her chest, "You scared me." She then took of her head phones.

He continued to look at her unnerved.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" By the look on his face she realized he had and multiple times. "Oh."

"Have you?" He asked.

"Have I what?" She countered.

He gave her a stern look and didn't say anything waiting for her to respond.

Mac thought for a minute and couldn't think of anything.

Dick placed the piece of paper on the granite countertop, "Still, no idea?"

Mac's face fell, "…I tried… but I couldn't."

Dick approached her and lifted up her chin with his hand, he ran his thumb across her cheek tenderly, "Why not?"

"I can't do that to my parents. I just can't." Tears threaten to fall.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Mackie, you owe it to yourself."

She looked at him disbelievingly with a 'yeah right' expression.

"You deserve to get to know Lauren your little sister. You know, now that I think about it, she actually looks and is a lot like you. Your biological parents aren't too bad."

"You talked to them?"

"Once or twice maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "I got to hang out with Lauren a couple of times while I waited for Madison to finish getting ready. She has some mad skills when it comes to playing video games."

Mac smiled slightly.

"I think you should call. At least to see what they want. Whatever you decide to do I'll be here for you. Just think about it before you disregard any chances of meeting your biological family."

"So, Lauren is a good player, huh?"

"Yeah, she is, but then again it runs in the family." He smiled. "Now, how about dinner? I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"I'm going to call." Mac voiced out of the blue as she scrubbed a plate.

Dick finished drying the one in his hand and replied happily, "Good. Get your phone; it's in my back pocket. Go call while I finish up the dishes."

Mac quirks an eyebrow at her fiancé for deliberately having her phone in his back pocket, "You planned this?"

His cheeks turn bright red, "I just think that you are going to be a lot happier getting to know that side of you that you always felt was missing."

Mac looked at him for minute and all she saw was this loving caring supportive good looking person standing before her. His eyes reflected love and passion. She could have easily cracked a joke about him thinking, but decided to go with what she truly felt, "I love you. You know that?" She said placing her hands on either side of his waist.

"Yeah, I know." He responded cockily.

She smacked him playfully in the chest, "I couldn't be doing any of this without you by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere..." He gave her a quick peck. "…Because I love you."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Hello?" The younger sounding voice asked.

Mac bit her bottom lip nervously, "…Hi."

"May I ask whose calling?"

Dick squeezed Mac's hand for encouragement.

"My name is Cindy Mackenzie, but all my friends call me Mac. Is Mrs. Sinclair there by any chance?" She rambled as quickly as possible because she wasn't sure what the protocol was for this situation.

"Oh, hi Mac. I'm Lauren. I'll go get my mom. Can you hold on a sec please?" Lauren took the phone to her mom who was sitting in the study reading a book by the fireplace.

"… Yeah." Her voice was barely audible. Her eyes filled with tears once more. Those words stung to hear.

"Mom, you have a phone call." Lauren called out as she made her way to the study.

"Who is it honey?" She inquired after gently closing her book to look up at her daughter.

Mac could still hear their voices clearly.

"It's Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie. She sounds pretty cool." Lauren stated happily.

Mrs. Sinclair's voice caught in her throat, her face turned pale, and her hands started shaking. This was something she wasn't expecting. _She_ was calling her.

"Sweetie, can you leave me alone a sec. please." She choked out.

Lauren reluctantly agreed. She could tell something was wrong with that picture. Her mom had been acting eccentric for the past month. She needed to ask her mom what was going on as soon as possible because this was highly unusual.

She took three deep breaths before speaking into the receiver. "Hello?"

Mac squeezed Dick's hand harder and sucked in a breath, "Mrs. Sinclair? You've been trying to reach me?"

"…Yeah, I can't believe it's you…" She spoke to herself more than anything. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She was happy to hear her voice.

Both females remained silent for a couple of minutes unsure of what to say to each other.

"…Why now?" Mac inquired her voice shaky and unsure of how to navigate this or where to begin.

"I read an article in the newspaper last month… stating you were getting married." She replied honestly.

"Oh."

"I know I don't have any right to come into your life… That I lost that a long time ago, but I just thought-"

Mac didn't want to do this over the phone. She just couldn't. Things would be a lot less complicated and awkward if they did this in person so she interrupted her, "Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Mrs. Sinclair was shocked, her heart filled with joy, her biological daughter kept on surprising her, "Yes, I'd love to." She responded without hesitation.

"How about seven pm at my house?" She offered.

"Sounds great. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, that's fine. Is Mr. Sinclair going to be joining us?" She inquired a bit hopeful at the possibility of meeting her biological father.

"Of course."

Mac gave her the directions to the house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at seven then."

"We'll see you then." And with that they hung up the phone.

"It's all set. They'll be here tomorrow night for dinner." She leaned back onto the couch and into Dick's embrace.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Logan was sitting down on the couch going through a list he had stashed away in a hidden pocket of his wallet. He crossed of number five and put it away.

He then dialed a local floral shop's number. "I need a dozen white Lilly's nicely arranged in a crystal vase, two dozen mixed orchids, three dozen red roses, four dozen white roses-" "Shit!" Logan murmured. He changed subject when he heard the front door open, "Yes, it was two large cheese pizzas with extra cheese and sauce, two meat lover's, and one pepperoni pizza."

Veronica entered the house carrying two paper bags full of groceries and set them down on the table. "Hmm, you read my mind."

"Excuse me, sir. I don't know what you are talking about-" The person on the other line tried to interfere Logan's ramblings.

Logan smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. "Thank you." He hung up his phone, stood up from the couch, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "You're home early."

"Class was cancelled today. So, I decided to go grocery shopping instead." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are there any groceries left in the car?" He asked stretching out his arms above his head.

"Yeah." She turned to around to look at him, "Is the gang coming over tonight?"

"Yup, that is why I called Cho's pizza."

"Movie night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm going to start putting everything away before they get here and see this mess. Would you mind getting the rest of the groceries?"

"Already on my way snookums."

"Thanks."

"No problem babe."

As soon as Logan stepped outside of the house, he texted all of their close friends and told them to come over for movie night and pizza. He also called the pizza parlor to order five pizzas and some breadsticks before heading back inside with the rest of the groceries.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? **_**Any ideas for the proposal**_**? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 8:**

Mac was unable to go to sleep that night. She was a bit too anxious and nervous about the dinner with her biological parents. She had been tossing and turning for a couple of minutes until she felt Dick stir.

In order to avoid waking him up she decided to go downstairs to make herself a chamomile tea.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica turned around to cuddle next to the love of her life on their king sized bed and was surprised to find it empty. With her eyes still closed she padded the place next to her, but it was cold. It had evidently been unoccupied for a long time now.

"Logan?" She questioned getting up from her cozy place in bed. "Logan, where are you?"

No answer.

There wasn't any sign of him in their bedroom. 'Maybe he went down to get a glass of water.' She thought to herself already making her way downstairs.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac was curled up on the couch drinking her chamomile tea completely oblivious to everything surrounding her.

His groggy voice brought her out of her stupor, "Babe, it's three in the morning. What are you doing up?" He inquired before sitting down next to her.

"Can't sleep." She answered honestly.

He rubbed his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. He knew it had been emotionally draining for Mac these last couple of days. He was still trying to grasp some things himself.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Logan?" She tried once more. There wasn't any sign of him anywhere in the house.

It was then that she noticed the backdoor was somewhat open. She grabbed the blanket from the couch and put it over her shoulders to go outside.

Logan's silhouette was visible a couple of yards away.

She let out a breathe of relief.

He was fine. He was just sitting down on the sand staring out into the ocean listening to the waves crash onto the rocks.

'The proposal has to be something she will never forget…' He rubbed his temples in a soothing motion. Things weren't necessarily working out at the moment… especially since he almost got caught earlier that night making some plans.

He wanted the proposal to be a surprise for her because things hardly were. He wanted to make that night memorable... She was after all Veronica Mars P.I. extraordinaire. She knew all and could smell something was up miles away.

Logan knew Veronica loved him as much as he loved her if not more. He could see it in her eyes anytime she looked at him, feel it in every touch, and hear it every time she spoke to him. What scared him the most wasn't asking her to join him for the rest of their lives.

Heck, he knew he loved her the first day he set on hers… it was what her reaction would be.

With both of their family histories and the examples they had of marriage. … An alcoholic-suicidal mother, abusing-murdering-cheating bastard, and an adulteress-alcoholic; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit worried.

He didn't want to commit the same mistakes they had and knew Veronica didn't want to make them either, but she is terrified of the idea and not to mention a non-believer on the concept of marriage.

Veronica walked over to him quietly trying hard not to disturb him. When she finally reached him, she sat down next to him, and covered him with part of the blanket.

Logan automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him while she put her head on his shoulder.

They sat there together for a couple of minutes in complete and utter silence both just enjoying each others company.

"Is everything okay?" Veronica asked finally breaking their silence.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He countered giving her a playful shove.

She kissed his temple, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not. I just couldn't sleep." He answered honestly. At her questioning look he took a deep breathe before answering. "I have a lot on my mind."

This caught her off-guard. It was very clear something was plaguing Logan, "Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"I was just thinking about school. Our friends... And how lucky I am to have you by my side." His eyes conveying all the love he felt for her.

They had been trying to have a deeper and more intimate relationship in which they would try to be more open with each other. 'When he's ready I know he will tell me.' She told herself not wanting to press the issue.

"You're such a girl." She teased him instead, but before he could reciprocate or counter her attack she leaned in and kissed him with all her might.

After they parted, Logan shot her a wicked smile before responding, "Someone had to play the part since you weren't."

Her facial expression was priceless; it was quite apparent that she wasn't expecting that response from said boyfriend.

Logan couldn't help, but laugh at the girl sitting before him. She looked too damn cute.

Veronica crossed her arms across her chest and pouted indignantly.

This only caused Logan to laugh louder and harder causing him to fall back while holding his sides.

Veronica tried to act mad and bothered by his reaction, but couldn't because it was nice to see him laugh like that. Instead, she joined him.

After the laughter had subsided, Logan stood up, and held out his hand to her, "Let's go to bed."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"I-I don't know what to feel or what to do." She placed her mug on the coffee table and turned her body around to look at Dick.

He was rubbing soothing circles on her knee.

"I have so many questions to ask them. So many things I want to say to them." She was having the worst case of inter-turmoil, stuck between wanting to know what she'd lost, and not wanting to lose what she already had.

He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"I don't want this to change things between us. I've already put you through so much-and now all of this." Tears threaten to fall.

"Hey look at me." He pulled back and turned her head so she could see his eyes. "No you haven't. We both agreed we would be together for better or for worse, right?"

She sniffled a laugh, "We still aren't married yet."

"Yeah, but we will be very soon." He kissed her forehead. "I have an idea." He whispered into her ear.

"What is it?" She smiled up at him.

He leaned in close and kissed her gently, "Let's go back upstairs and into our cozy bed because we have a lot of things to prepare for dinner later tonight."

"Ok." She stood up, offered Dick her hand, he took it gladly, and led her upstairs.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Logan was lying down on the bed with his back on the mattress and his hands cradling the back of his head.

Veronica was sound asleep on his chest with one of her arms around his sculpted stomach. Things couldn't really be any better between them.

That was when it finally dawned on him… He knew exactly how he was going to propose to her.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac had gotten up at eight in the morning. It was almost time for Dick to get up and get ready for work. She really wanted to surprise him for being so supportive and a great fiancé.

She prepared his favorite breakfast that consisted of homemade waffles with whip cream and strawberries, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

She placed everything on a tray along with a newspaper and a single red rose that she picked from their front yard.

Dick was stretching out debating whether or not to get out of bed when Mac walked in with the tray filled with goodies. "Mmm, smells delicious." He stated hungrily. "What is this for?"

"Just trying to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me." She placed the tray on his lap.

"You know you don't have to do any of this." He said in between bites.

She just smiled at him, "I know, but I wanted to."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica decided to sleep in since she didn't have any classes today and she didn't have to be at work until later.

She was surprised to find a tray with a plate with two strawberry pop-tarts, a fruit bowl, yogurt, and juice. A note rested on top of the pillow with a single white lily. The note read:

_Mornin' Sugarpuss, _

_Sorry, I had to run. I need to go finalize some paperwork for Dick and turn in a paper for psych. I will see you at home later. Enjoy breakfast. _

_P.S. I ordered a package a couple of weeks ago. It should be dropped off today please sign it before you go to work. _

_LoVe, _

_Logan _

A huge smile graced her features at Logan's thoughtfulness and romantic gesture.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"I'm going to get started with the cleaning. There's a lot to do."

He smiled up at her, "That is why I am not going to work today so I can help you with dinner, cleaning, and anything else you need."

She smiled brightly at her fiancé, "I like the sound of that."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

After breakfast Veronica showered and got dressed; she settled for a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and flip flops.

Ring Ring

"Good morning daughter of mine."

"Good morning dad, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you were and to tell you not to come in today."

"Why not?" She was taken back by his request.

He sighed into the phone, "Well, there aren't many pending cases ever since I have the two most reliable people working here. Besides, Weevil came in earlier than usual to finish some stuff up. He mentioned something about needing some extra hours. He wants to get something really nice for his grandmother's birthday."

"Oh! That's right I completely forgot. Mrs. Navarro is going to be celebrating her fiftieth birthday in a couple of weeks."

"I can't believe you forgot."

"Me neither, but since I have the day off I think I might go buy her a birthday present."

"Ok, well I'll let you go because my eleven o' clock just got here. Love you."

"I love you too."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Dick connected his ipod to the surround sound system.

"I thought you said you were going to clean?" Mac crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Babe, you know I have to listen to music when I clean. I need it to get in the groove."

She laughed, "How could I forget." She tilted her head to the side, "Can you please vacuum while I clean the windows."

It was his turn to laugh, "You've been hanging out with Veronica way too much."

She fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Fine, I'll dust too." He let out a defeated sigh.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Ding Dong

'This might be the package Logan was talking about in his note. Oh, that reminds me I have to call him to thank him.'

The bell rang again.

"I'm coming."

She opened the door and was surprised to find three men standing there each holding three packages.

"Miss Veronica Mars?"

"Yeah, that's me." She looked at them a bit skeptically. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a delivery for Mr. Logan Echolls."

"Is it all of that?" She said looking at all three men. "All those packages?"

"No, he asked that you choose one without opening any of the boxes. He mentioned something about wanting to be surprised and that you had impeccable taste."

'He wants me to choose without opening any of the boxes? Okay, this is getting a little weird.'

They interrupted her thoughts, "Is it going to be box number one?" "Box number two?" "Or box number three?" All three men asked simultaneously.

She pondered for a minute before responding, "I choose box number three."

The other two men walked back to the truck to return the items to the store.

"Where would you like me to put these?"

"On the couch is fine." She opened the door wider for him to enter.

On his way to the front of the door the man inquired, "Would you please sign this for me?" He pulled out his electric device so she could sign. "Oh, I have one more thing for you." He handed her an envelope.

"Thank you."

"Have a good day."

She closed the door behind him and began opening the envelope that had her name on it.

The note read as follows:

_Dear Ronnie, _

_I know the suspense must be killing you to find out what the packages contain. I know that anything you chose was the right choice. Go ahead and open the packages. I have a feeling you will like what is inside. _

_LoVe, _

_Logan _

'He knows me too well…' She thought.

She opened the biggest package first. She tore off the tape that held it closed and threw off the lid on the floor. She quickly pulled the tissue paper away revealing a very glamorous and beautiful gown. (A/N: Please imagine that the gown inside the box is the one Viola 'Amanda Bynes' from "She's the man" wore to the debutante ball.) 'This is beautiful…' She ran her hands through the soft material

Another note was tucked underneath the gown:

_You will look gorgeous in this because it will bring out the color in your eyes. _

'I wonder what would have happened if I had chosen a different box.' Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

The next box held matching stiletto shoes and clutch purse and a note that accompanied the items. It read:

_I can't have my girl mismatching now, do I?_

A fear tears escaped her eyes.

She picked up the last box and opened it. It contained a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, matching bracelet, and pendant for her hair. They were simple and not at all extravagant just the way she liked it.

One more note tucked in between the items. It read as follows:

_Now you have something to adorn your golden locks, adorable ears, and beautiful hand of yours. Please be ready by seven._

Veronica sat there unable to move or speak. She was rarely caught off guard, but Logan still managed to surprise her.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"Babe, it smells delicious in here." Dick stated taking in a big deep breath. "What are you making?"

"I just put the lasagna in the oven along with a homemade cheesecake. And as you could tell right now I'm finishing up the salad." She blew a hair out of her face.

Dick approached her, tucked the hair that was bothering her behind her ear, and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Her hands automatically went around his neck bringing him closer to her while his rested on her hips holding her in place.

He didn't want to stop kissing her, but he knew they had to finish getting things ready before their guests arrived. He reluctantly pulled away, "I'm going to start setting up the table. You should go get ready so you could be done on time and as soon as I'm done I'll go up too."

She gave him a quick peck, "Okay."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica had tried calling Logan a couple of times, but each time it went straight to voicemail.

She didn't have the slightest clue what he was planning or when this would end, but she was looking forward to the prospects.

She decided to do her make-up very subtle except for her eyes and lips. He had after-all mentioned the gown would bring out the color in her eyes.

The different hues of greens along with the black eye-liner had an endearing effect.

Her hair was fashionably styled down in loose curls and all moved to one size. Holding it in place was the diamond pendant Logan had gotten for her.

The gown fit her perfectly, hugging every curve she had, and was just right the length.

She took one more glance in the mirror before heading downstair to wait for her next note.

Just as she reached the last step the doorbell rang.

When Veronica opened the door, her eyes fell upon a gentleman wearing a black and white tuxedo, and a note in his hand.

_Bobcat, _

_I need you to trust me on this. This gentleman will be your guide to your final destination. Please put on the blindfold. _

_Love, _

_Logan_

The guy handed her the blindfold she had to wear.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac decided to wear a simple black strapless satin dress, matching shoes, and necklace Dick got her for her birthday. Her make-up was very natural. Her hair was straightened and put back into a half ponytail.

Dick came out of their restroom wearing a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt. "Damn babe, you look smokin' hot!" His eyes examining every inch of her body, it felt as though he was burning holes into her with need and want.

Ding Dong

Mac's heart began raising for a whole different reason… this was it. She would finally get the chance to talk to her biological parents.

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**What to look forward in the next chapter: Mac's dinner with her biological parents. What is Logan up to? Are there any other surprises in stored? **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey, I'm glad to report that I'm back! I know that it's been a very long time (over a year – almost two) and I truly whole-heartedly apologize for that. I do have my reasons for that… Someone very close to me passed away and I just couldn't bring myself to write anything because my heart wasn't in it. Secondly, my old laptop had a virus that ended up erasing all of my files and stopped working; needless to say, that everything (all chapters that were either done or half-way done), pictures, and music were gone for good.

I want you to know that I have NOT and will NOT abandon my stories. I plan on updating every single one in the next week or so. And instead of updating all of them up at once like I usually do I will be updating them as I finish each chapter. I really hope you guys are still following my stories. I do thank you for your patience and support (the last couple of reviews I received really motivated me to continue). Sorry again for the long wait and super long A/N.

I have a special treat for you guys as an apology. It's a one-shot I will be posting later on... All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

"Right this way Miss Mars." The gentleman guided her slowly down the path to their awaiting transportation.

A 'neigh' was heard a couple of feet away and was soon followed by some galloping.

Veronica stopped abruptly. "Is that a h-horse?"

"It's your transportation."

She began shaking her head, "I am not riding a horse. There is no way. I cannot ride it wearing this." She motioned towards her dress, "it will get ruined." She took a step back.

"No ma'am. The horse is attached to your carriage." He tugged on her arm to get her to start walking forward again. "We have to leave now. We don't want you to be late for your date." He insisted.

'A carriage? What is he planning…?'

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face, and opened the door.

Dick stood right behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair welcome. Please come in."

Mrs. Sinclair smiled shyly and held up a small bouquet of lion lilies for Mac as they entered their home.

Mac who finally seemed to have found her voice said, "Thank you, they are beautiful. I am going to go put them in a vase."

Dick motioned for them to sit down once they entered the living room area.

"We also brought this." Mr. Sinclair handed Dick a bottle of wine.

"Thanks. We'll open it during dinner."

Mac placed the vase with the flowers as the centerpiece on their dining room table.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica felt the carriage come to a complete stop after what seemed liked hours of riding, when in reality it had only been about twenty minutes.

Her fidgeting hands rested on her lap while she waited for the gentleman to help her out.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"How's school?" Mr. Sinclair tried breaking the silence that was slowly beginning to consume them.

They had been sitting in the living room for the past twenty minutes in complete silence, everyone just looking at one another, avoiding the real reason of their dinner.

Mrs. Sinclair with a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Mr. Sinclair's right leg was bouncing up and down.

Mac biting her bottom lip, trying to find something to say – the right way of approaching the subject of her birth and the switch.

Dick was rubbing circles on her knee showing his support, "Good, actually. I'm taking some classes in business administration."

"Why did-" Mac was cut off by the ding of the stove.

"Dinner is ready." Dick said standing up and extending his hand for his lovely girlfriend. He mouthed an, 'Wait until after dinner.'

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and nodded up at him, "Right this way please."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

The gentleman guided Veronica to an awaiting Logan, who was smiling brightly. "Thank you Carlton."

The guy nodded and headed back towards the carriage.

Logan was wearing an expensive all black designer tuxedo with an elegant green tie to match Veronica's dress.

This was his only chance to "pop the question" and he wanted to make it count. He wasn't known as someone who did things or anything half-ways. He wasn't about to start now…

Taking a deep breathe, he stands behind Veronica and slowly takes the blindfold off of her. He speaks in a low whisper next to her ear, "Open your eyes Sugarpuss."

Veronica shivers when his warm breath caresses her skin, but does as she told and opens her eyes.

She gasps at the scenic view before her… the trees surrounding the old soccer field (in which she used to play as a child) were illuminated by fairy lights, some twisting around the barks of the trees and others on the bushes.

She had never seen something so magical… mesmerizing.

White flower petals were scattered all around the grass making the perfect contrast while twinkling candles accompanied them.

There was a special walkway lit with two rows of candles that lead from the side walk (where they were currently standing) to the middle of the field where their table awaited them.

"Shall we?" Logan offered her his arm, which she took gratefully.

Veronica felt an undeniable warmth spread through her. She couldn't remember the last time she ever felt this whole, this loved, and cared for.

Logan completely surpassed himself.

Any doubts or insecurities she had ever had or still felt deep within her vanished in that particular moment.

The one thing she was sure off was that he loved her completely and she reciprocated those feelings.

"L-Logan" A tear slid down her cheek. "This is… this is just amazing."

He reached across the table to wipe the tear from her face with his thumb. He smiled at the beautiful girl before him. Glad that she wasn't jumping to conclusions or asking hundreds of questions wanting to know exactly what was happening. She was just enjoying the feeling of it all.

"I'm glad you like it. Dinner?"

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"Dinner was delicious. Did you cook it yourself?" Mrs. Sinclair asked.

"Dick helped."

Mac was torn…

She had wanted this for so long… meeting her biological parents. It's what she wanted right? But why did it feel like she was betraying her parents? Why did she feel partially angry at the people sitting directly across from her? Why did she want to jump up from her seat and hug them at the same time?

She could definitely see a lot of herself in Mrs. Sinclair… her lips and nose, even some of her mannerisms. Her eyes and complexion was all Mr. Sinclair's. She was unquestionably their biological daughter.

No wonder Lauren was a mini-version of herself.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Dick suggested, noticing Mac's inter turmoil.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Mr. Sinclair immediately agreed.

The girls just nodded in return.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

After finishing dinner and some small talk, Logan made a suggestion, "would you care to dance?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked up at him as if he was crazy, "there isn't any music," but still took his hand.

He ignored her comment and gently tugged on her hand to make her stand up. He pulled her towards her him and held her close. "You just aren't listening."

She was about to retort, but he shushed her.

"Listen."

The faint sound of their heartbeats beating as one created the slightest rhythm the one to which they began moving. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Veronica with her hands around Logan's neck and his on her waist in an intimate gesture.

In the near distance (the parking lot), actual music began playing. The keys of the piano gingerly hitting every note, the saxophone added a sensual feel, and every other instrument creating a wonderful medley.

As the music slowly came to an end, so did their movements, but neither let go off each other. Logan bent down and gave her a loving kiss, lingering for just a minute longer, enjoying their closeness.

With their foreheads touching, he drew in one last breath, he could do this.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

"I know you must have a lot of questions for us…" Mrs. Sinclair drew in a breath.

"…And we are going to answer them to the best of our ability" Mr. Sinclair finished.

Dick took her hands in his, trying to show her all his support.

"Why didn't you try to get me back?" Mac's voice was above a whisper.

Mr. Sinclair began soon after, taking a deep breath, "we didn't realize Madison wasn't our biological daughter until we got into a car accident when she was almost four years old. She needed a blood transfusion. The doctors asked us to donate and we were about to, but we weren't a match..."

"That's how and when we found out" Mrs. Sinclair added. "We were devastated… We weren't sure if Madison was going to make it or not and on top it off… we found out she was not our biological daughter." She wiped a few tears away from her cheeks. "As soon as she was stabilized, we demanded the hospital find out exactly what happened..."

"The records showed that there were two little girls born that same night and only a couple of hours apart." Mr. Sinclair continued seeing as his wife was beginning to break down. "We had them arrange a meeting with the Mackenzie's to run some DNA tests to prove that you were in fact our little girl."

Mac was biting her lip as hard as she could; she wanted to interrupt them, scream at them at the top of her lungs, to be furious with them… but she just couldn't. She knew the switch wasn't their fault. It was negligence on the hospitals behalf. It was their fault she didn't go home with the right parents... So instead she bit her lip to keep from saying anything wanting to know their side of the story.

"The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were _our_ little girl. I felt it in my heart." Her voice was trembling; she was having a hard time getting those words out without breaking down completely. "Your beautiful blue eyes were piercing into to mine. I just knew right then that you were _ours_. Even though, I have missed some of the most important aspects of your life: your first word, steps, and teeth, and everything else. I-I l-loved you with all my being."

All the tears she had been holding in were finally broken free. Her husband pulled her to him and held her as hard as he could.

"After weeks of deliberation between the Mackenzie's and attorneys it was decided by a judge that each girl would remain with the families they had lived with the first four years of their lives." He sucked in a breath. "Even though it killed us to see you leave with them we had to… We were both very attached to each of you… We saw her as our daughter and the Mackenzie's saw you as theirs…"

Mrs. Sinclair interrupted her husband finally having calmed down a bit. She stood up and knelt in front of Mac, she tentatively placed her hands on top of theirs not wanting to be rejected, "…That doesn't mean we didn't love you then because we did. We do. We love you. You are _our_ daughter. _Our_ little girl."

"Why now?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"We want to be a part of your life… if you'll let us… Ever since we saw the ad of your engagement in the paper… We just couldn't let you go anymore. We've wanted to be part of your life for so long… Part of the judgment was that we couldn't contact you until you turned eighteen." Mr. Sinclair answered from his spot on the couch.

"We just didn't know how to approach you… that is part of the reason why I kept hanging up on you every time you answered your phone… And because we didn't want you to reject us… to hate us…"

Mac gave her a sad half smile. "I just need some air right now." She stood up from the couch and walked out of the house.

Dick went right behind her.

Mr. Sinclair stood up as well and went to his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her head fell disappointedly. "Give her time, sweetie. She needs time to process this… all of this. It's a lot to take in."

Mac took a shaky breath, some tears falling from her eyes, as her hands rested on top of the railing of the porch.

She watched the waves crash against the rocks; Dick wrapped his arms around her from behind, knowing not say anything, "… You know the funny thing is that I believe them. I just-" she turns around in his arms "…I feel that if I begin contact with them – a relationship – my parents – my mom – will be heartbroken. She will think I'm trying to replace her, but if I don't, part of me will still feel missing – empty. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. Kinda like when I thought I lost you…" He kissed her forehead tenderly. He avoided thinking of those times. "You have to do what's best for you. I'm sure whatever you decide your parents will support you." He smiled down at her.

"You're right" she pecked his lips. "How did I get so lucky as to find you?"

"You're the one who rescued me when everything around me was falling apart" he answered sincerely.

"I couldn't be doing any this without you, without your support, you know that right?" She pulled herself closer to him.

"You'd do the same for me." He kissed her once more, "now come on, they're probably waiting for us inside freaking out." He tried lighting the mood.

"Ok."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

They continued to sway to the music just enjoying each other's company under the night's stars.

Logan stopped moving suddenly, startling Veronica who had her head rested against his chest. "Is something wrong?" she wondered looking up into those chocolate orbs.

"No." He answered honestly, slightly smiling, trying to placate her. 'It's now or never.'

He took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my god, Logan!" Veronica's eyes began to water.

Logan took out the blue velvety box out of his pocket and opened it for her, "Ronnie, I have known you since we were eleven years old. We met each other for the very first time in this same exact field before everything else happened – the circumstances that changed our lives forever."

She sucked in a breath, her shaky right hand covering her quivering lips, while her left hand rested on his left.

The moon illuminated the ring. It was an antique platinum band, three carat sapphire stone, framed by round faceted diamonds, a pair of glittering baguettes set into the ring's shoulders and that mirrored the central stone. Additional diamonds draped down the sides of the band, bold geometric filigree and organic engraving decorated the ring's edges. Inside the band the words '_Epic LoVe for Eternity'_ were engraved in neat cursive.

"I once told you our love was epic because of all that we've seen and lived through… and yet through _all_ of that we're still here _together_." He squeezed her hand.

She choked on a small sob.

"I can't tell you that we won't fight or disagree on occasions because _we_ will." He tugged on her hand a little bit, a small playing on his lips, "All I know is that I will be faithful to you, try to protect you from anything and anyone, and love you with _all_ my being. The thought of sharing the rest of my life with you and eventually starting a family doesn't scare me one bit… because we are _not_ like _them_…"

He knew that one of their biggest fears was that… becoming just like their parents. But after talking to Keith and going through everything they had he realized that they were stronger than either of them had ever been. Not only that but they had each other.

He kissed her palm reassuringly, "…your dad gave me his blessing…" a couple of tears escaped both of their eyes and rolled down each of their cheeks. "So, Veronica Mars will you make me the happiest man in this entire universe and accept to share the rest of your life with me." He raised his hand holding the ring, "will you marry me?"

To be continued…

A/N: The description of the ring I used, I got from:

www . trocadero . com / stores / marleneharris / items / 1047371 / item1047371 . html

( without the space) There's also a picture if you'd like to see it.

Cliffhanger… I know… It just felt right to end it there. Please let me know any of your thoughts on this is. Hate it? Love it? Anything?


End file.
